


Avir's birthday snippet

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: utterly and shamelessly AU. No canon was hurt in the writing of this story. Written on the Beacon in the Night list. LOOK AVIR - NO SEX :)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Mulder returned to his office to finish up paper work after a long day of chasing after the fifth man who claimed to see aliens that week. He was exhausted but decided he should get the paperwork done for Skinner tonight. 

 

Mulder began his report as he normally would, trying to explain away the reasons for yet again chasing after phantom alien sightings with little or no results. He knew this was a nearly impossible task. Skinner would be very tired of the same report handed to him, but what could Mulder do? 

 

As his fingers slid over the keyboard effortlessly, he decided that surely there was a better way to hand in the bad news to his boss. He couldn't stop himself from writing in the last line: 'Sir, if you prefer, I would much rather give this report over a plate of vermicelli over at Scalli's over on G street.' 

 

He hit the send button and smiled to himself. How could his boss turn down a dinner invitation like that? He had reservations to eat there, to treat himself after a long week. Normally he would have invited Scully but she was called away by some family emergency. He began to fiddle with some paperwork and was very happy to hear his computer beep him that he had received an email. He opened the email quickly which read: 

 

Mulder, I don't know what you're game plan is, but since this is my birthday, I would love to have dinner with you at Scalli's. 

 

Should we go in my car? Meet me in my office in thirty minutes. 

 

Mulder was abashed he hadn't known his boss's birthday, but it certainly wasn't something one did in the FBI. Birthday parties thrown for coworkers were verboten. Ever since the disastrous day when two FBI agents were caught in a love triangle which began at a birthday celebration at one of the agent's house, birthdays were no longer celebrated. 

 

Mulder was so thrilled his boss accepted though, that he began to straighten his tie and smooth his spiky hair as best he could. Rummaging through one of his desk drawers, he found some breath mints and chewed on one. 

 

Glancing at his watch, he turned off his computer and left his office. Butterflies were fluttering his stomach as he boarded the elevator and pushed the 6. He wondered if this was a good idea all the way from the elevator to Skinner's office. Kim had already left for the day and the door was open invitingly. 

 

Skinner sat behind his desk, finishing a report to the DD. Mulder smiled, seeing this sight wasn't as intimidating as he remembered when he first met his boss three years ago. He waited until Skinner had finished typing then gave a small cough. 

 

"Mulder- will be with you in a moment." 

 

Skinner saved his document then sent it in an email. Then turned off his computer. He stood and Mulder admired the long, lean form of his boss. 

 

Skinner grabbed the light suit coat from the back of his office chair and folded it over his arm. 

 

"Ready to go?" Skinner asked Mulder, who looked very well for someone who'd been running around all over chasing down phantom X-Files the past week. 

 

Skinner felt an odd desire to place his arm around his agent's waist as they walked to the elevator together. Good thing he had the self-will not to succumb to such a temptation. It wouldn't do for a supervisor to be caught getting familiar with his subordinate on the FBI's security cameras. 

 

Skinner was looking nice tonight and Mulder wanted to throw his boss against the elevator door and play tonsil hockey the rest of the ride down, but somehow restrained himself. The very real fear of having Skinner restrain him in a headlock kept him from even standing too close. Once in the garage, Skinner motioned for Mulder to join him. 

 

"I'll bring you back here to pick up your car," he explained to Mulder. 

 

The drive over was pleasant and quiet. Skinner was the careful driver type that wanted silence while he concentrated on the road. Mulder picked that up quickly and contemplated what he had gotten them into by inviting his boss to dinner, but the fact it was his boss's birthday seemed all the better. 

 

Skinner's car was a sleek grey Lexus that seemed to glide over the road, especially with Skinner at the wheel. Mulder steeled glances over at the quiet, hard man next to him. He had an overwhelming urge to do something wild and crazy but knew that would be certain death. 

 

When they arrived, it was a rather deserted since the busy 6-8 hours were over. The restaurant stayed open until 11 since their customers usually had odd hours. 

 

The maitre d didn't recognize Mulder but was happy to see Skinner and led them to a table that was strangely romantic. Mulder now wondered who Skinner had brought to this restaurant before. Seemed odd that the maitre d would bring them to such a romantic table since there were plenty of tables elsewhere. 

 

A waiter came to the table and handed them menus. They both ordered their dinners in Italian, Skinner asking for a fine wine, and the waiter took their orders happily. 

 

"You speak Italian, sir?" 

 

"Yes, Mulder, my mother was Italian. She had her boys speaking it before we knew English." 

 

Mulder was then told about his boss's family. Three boys raised by an Italian mother who loved her children dearly. The father on the other hand was a strict Russian born man who instilled discipline in his unruly boys. Mulder smiled to himself over his boss's fatherly influence. 

 

When their dinners arrived, they sat quietly eating, Mulder watched his boss surreptitiously. An evil imp was telling him all sorts of things to do to the man to loosen him up. The wine could only do so much. 

 

When their plates were cleared away, Skinner ordered some tiramisu and Mulder was obliged to do the same. Mulder couldn't help a curious desire to lick his boss's mouth after he took a bite of the fluffy dessert. The agent was certain the man's flavor would be amazing with the light sweetness of tiramisu. 

 

Afterwards, Skinner excused himself to the restroom while Mulder sat thoughtfully, wondering if there was any chance in hell he could make a pass at his boss at some point during the drive back to the Bureau without getting himself fired or his hand chewed off. 

 

Skinner allowed Mulder to pay for the dinner and he held the door open for Mulder like a gentleman as they left the restaurant. 

 

"That was great, Mulder. Thanks so much. I certainly wasn't expecting anything," Skinner told Mulder once they were in his car. 

 

"Don't tell me no one has given you a birthday present?" 

 

"Well, Kim has.." 

 

Mulder nodded, suddenly feeling sad for his boss. The man certainly deserved something better than dinner from one of his most troublesome agents. 

 

When Skinner made a move to start the car, Mulder stopped him. 

 

"Just wanted to tell you, you're a great boss, sir." Then he moved closer to the older man and kissed him softly on the lips. 

 

Skinner looked shocked but his eyes didn't move from Mulder's lips. 

 

"Uh, if that was a bad move-" 

 

"Not at all, Mulder, not at all." 

 

Skinner's right hand grasped the back of his subordinate's neck and pulled Mulder to him. 

 

"I think this is turning out to be one of my best birthdays yet." 

 

Skinner pressed his lips softly to Mulder's, teasing the skin, causing a shiver ran through the younger man's. Then the tip of his tongue touched Mulder's bottom lip and he moaned, opening his mouth for Skinner. 

 

Not one to shirk a gift horse when it's given to him, Skinner's tongue slid inside smoothly, licking delicately along Mulder's teeth and gums. It tickled, but the feeling was so delightful, Mulder didn't squirm away. 

 

Skinner's tongue teased some more, lapping slowly up and down the insides of Mulder's mouth until Mulder was squirming and breathing heavily against the other man's cheek. After a moment, Mulder bravely touched his own tongue to his boss's. Their tongues slid and teased each other mercilessly, sharing each other's breaths, the strong hand holding Mulder captive as they explored their mouths thoroughly. 

 

When they pulled apart to calm their pounding pulses and breaths, they touched their foreheads together. 

 

"I think we need to take this elsewhere, don't you?" Skinner finally growled softly. 

 

"Yes, sir!" 

 

Skinner grinned at the eager reply and look, then started the car. 

 

*** 

 

Mulder was anxious to get the drive over with. He wanted to feel that big body against his, doing all sorts of things that he'd only fantasized about. So what if he'd only gone down on a few men in his sexual history? He'd also had his share of nameless men in bars willing to give him a hand or blow job until an embarrassing time when someone called him a face fucker and he decided he'd stop frequenting that bar. 

 

He looked over at Skinner, the older man concentrated on the road as if he were roughing it and was worried if he looked away for a moment from the road, they'd be upside down in a ditch. Gotta love a man like that, Mulder mused to himself. Did I just say the l-word? I think I'm getting old-- worried about the future? Thinking you'll be left alone and miserable? He sighed audibly and Skinner looked at him. He shook his head and the big guy just smiled then turned his attention back to the road. 

 

God, am I so obvious? Mulder looked down at Skinner's lap and grinned. Any doubts of him being the only one eager for this drive to be over with was gone. The man could hammer nails with that thing. Mulder's ass clenched, now worried of the prospect of that nail driving inside him... 

 

Just then a cell phone chirruped inside the car. It didn't sound like his so Mulder looked over at Skinner. His boss sighed. 

 

"I better get that." Skinner moved off to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. 

 

"Skinner." His voice was much milder than when he worked, Mulder noticed. He hoped it was because of the knowledge the big guy was going to be getting a willing agent in his bed soon. 

 

"Sharon? What? I don't believe it! Are you sure? Yes, alright, fine. No, nothing to worry about. I will be over in about," he checked his watch, " forty five minutes. Yes, I'm on the way back to the Hoover, left something there. Alright, will do." He shut his cell phone and put it away before looking at Mulder with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mulder, that was my ex-wife. She said she had something urgent to talk to me about. Something about some missing papers or something from our divorce. I gotta take a rain check." He looked sad as all hell and Mulder just wanted to make him feel better so he said, "I understand, sir. We can do this another time." 

 

"Thanks, Mulder. I was looking forward to - to get to know you better." 

 

"Me too." Mulder reassured the big man but wondered if this was actually a good sign that they were taking this too fast. 

 

The drive back to the Hoover was silent and tense. Skinner said goodbye to Mulder once he dropped him off at his car. Mulder just nodded and got into his car, letting his boss leave to deal with his ex.


	2. Part 2

Skinner knocked on Sharon's door and a man who had to be at least five years younger than Mulder answered the door. He was blond, fit and Skinner was certain he had the wrong apartment. 

 

"May I help you?" The boy's voice was low, soft and sexy. 

 

"This is Sharon Skinner's residence?" Skinner asked. 

 

The boy asked, "And who are you?" 

 

"I'm Walter Skinner, her husband." The older man was frustrated as he saw his ex wife in the background. 

 

"Don't listen to him, Avery, we are divorced," Sharon said as she moved up beside 'Avery'. 

 

Skinner stared at his wife in shock. Standing beside the young man was a very different Sharon than he was used to. Her hair was longer and wilder than he'd ever seen before and she wore a clingy gauzy material that looked like it belonged in the bedroom and not standing in the doorway. 

 

"Sharon? You did call me; I didn't know you had a guest." Skinner did his best to hide his frustration. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Walter, this is Avery. He is helping me with some new designs for one of my clients." Sharon was an architect, which had intrigued Walter at first when he met his wife long ago. "Avery, this is my ex-husband." 

 

"Nice to meet you," said the young man. 

 

"May I come in?" Walter asked, a bit concerned that Sharon was standing so freely in an open doorway wearing such a garment. She had always seemed so reserved while they were married. 

 

"Of course." They stepped back to let Walter inside the apartment. He looked around in shock. She had changed her furniture from the comfortable academic setting he'd seen once before to a free spirited, younger style. He was floored. 

"Do you like the new style? Avery helped me pick it out." Sharon's hand caught the younger man's and Walter had to stop from gaping at them. 

 

Regaining his bearings, he murmured, "May I have a word, in private, Sharon?" 

 

She lifted her brows but turned to Avery. "Do you mind going to the bedroom? Walter and I should talk alone." 

 

"Oh, not at all. See you in a few." 

 

When the blond man left them alone, Walter observed, "You've changed." 

 

She just smiled and said, "Avery has helped me see a few things differently." 

 

"Oh, I see. Er, what was this about some paperwork not filled out properly?" Walter changed the subject, not interested in his ex wife's love life. 

 

"Jordon told me that there were some papers that inadvertently weren't signed completely. He had faxed them over to me but didn't tell me anything else. I called him trying to see if this means we weren't officially divorced but he was out." 

 

Jordon was their divorce lawyer and had seemed competent at the time. Walter shook his head. 

 

"He still hasn't returned the call?" Walter asked anxiously. 

 

"Relax; he called while you were on your way over. He says we just have to sign the appropriate places, fax it to him, then everything is good to go." 

 

"Oh good." Walter followed Sharon to the living room where the documents lay ready for them. 

 

She handed him a pen and he signed where she indicated. Then she signed after he did. 

 

"That's it. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. I was just anxious since I hadn't heard from Jordan right away." 

 

"Not at all," Walter said automatically. 

 

"I will fax this straight away to his office." She stood and he did as well. 

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Paperwork to do." 

 

"Drive safely." 

 

He smiled tightly then left his ex-wife's apartment. Once he was back in his car, he stared into the darkness and wondered what had become of his wife. Part of him was glad she had moved on but another part was uncertain. His wife was an X-File. He snorted. She always was enigmatic to him. He never could understand what her needs were and how to best fulfill them while they were married. That odd exotic creature he met tonight looked nothing like the woman he'd married. What was unsettling was the fact he was the one who had changed since they first met. 

 

When they met, they both were young and full of hope for the future, even though they'd been through some tough times during the Vietnam War and after. It wasn't until he'd joined the FBI that things changed. No, Walter had to admit that the changes were mainly in himself. He became distant, though he would deny it when she tried to talk to him about it. They had married believing that money wasn't important in their lives and ended their marriage because the only thing they seemed to talk about was bills. 

 

She certainly has changed, though, for the better, Walter thought. That young man must be good for her. His brow furrowed when he thought of the young, blond man. He didn't like the feeling of - he refused to name it jealousy- whatever it was he felt. Then he grinned, remembering his own young man he'd just had in his arms tonight. In a desperate need to claim the man that slipped from his fingers earlier, he drove toward Alexandria. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on apartment 42, anxious to prove there was nothing in the world to feel -anything- about what Sharon was doing with her life. He waited patiently then knocked again. Nothing. Damn. 

 

His cell phone rang. "Skinner." 

 

"Sir, I hate to call you so late but I need to fly to Birmingham tonight." 

 

"Mulder, where the hell are you?" 

 

"I'm in my apartment." Mulder lied easily. 

 

"No you're not, I'm here waiting for you to answer the door!" growled Skinner. 

There was a long pause. "You're at my apartment?" 

 

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you-it doesn't matter. Where are you?" 

 

"I'm on my way to the airport," Mulder admitted sheepishly. 

 

Walter sighed. "Very well, Mulder. We can talk when you return." 

 

"Thanks, sir! I can't wait to talk with you later.." 

 

Walter heard a dial tone. He was wondering now if having a relationship with his most flighty of agents would distract him from the knowledge his ex wife was dating a young stud.


	3. Part 3

Mulder was so glad to return to DC. He was desperate to spend more time with Skinner. 'I wonder if he will let me call him Walter or will he expect me to call him sir even in the bedroom.' A fantasy of having to salute Skinner in more ways than one before the guy would fuck him ran through his mind. He would just have to take his chances. The big guy was one fantasy he wanted to make a reality. 

 

Scully had called him once while he was in the air and had enjoyed her time at Quantico. He had filled her in on what he'd been doing. He would tell her more after talking with Skinner, she would be waiting for him in the basement 'with bells on' she told him. 

 

He rushed to his boss's office since it was only around noon and smiled at Kim who waved him through the door. He was so glad that Skinner had known to expect him. Certainly the big guy would ignore the little white lie he told to get him to investigate that X-File. 

 

Skinner was busy with some paperwork then he turned and smiled at Mulder. 

 

"Good to see you back in one piece. I heard a few of the locals were very upset with your behavior," 

 

"I know, sir, and I did my best to lessen the fallout." 

 

"Sheriff Thomas was very impressed with you, Mulder." 

 

Mulder nodded, desperately wanting to just leap into his boss's arms and get kissed breathless. 

 

"You did well, Mulder. If I'm not mistaken, Scully is waiting for you in the basement." 

 

"Oh, yeah, right. I should go, then.." 

 

"Mulder." 

 

"Yes, sir?" 

 

"Do you think you'll be free for dinner tonight? My place? At eight?" 

 

"I need to check on a few things and I'll let you know." 

 

"Very well." 

With that said, Skinner returned to some paperwork on his desk. 

 

Mulder pouted a second then left Skinner's office. He went much more sedately down the stairs than he did rushing up them to see his boss. 

 

**** 

 

Scully sat behind Mulder's desk, looking like she belonged there, when Mulder wandered into the basement office. 

 

"Hey, why the long face?" she asked. Mulder had been upbeat when he talked to her last. 

 

"Oh, um, you remember that I was hoping for that big date?" 

 

"What? She cancelled already?" 

 

Mulder smirked. "I never said it was a woman." 

 

"Oh! Hm, ok.the guy blew you off?" 

 

"Dana Katherine Scully! I never knew you were aware of such language!" 

 

She snorted. "Get over it. Tell me what happened?" 

 

"I wish that he had blown me, then I would've felt better about the whole situation." 

 

"Mulder- What situation?" 

 

"He wants me to have dinner with him tonight." 

 

"Huh? That's what has you looking like your dog's been run over?" 

 

"He just was so business-like and I feel like he's setting me up to let me down nicely." 

 

"Or he could just be setting you up for hot sex in his living room." 

 

Mulder's eyes bugged out. That didn't sound like the good Catholic girl he was certain Scully was. 

 

"Alright, what did you do with Scully?" 

 

Dana laughed. "Mulder, I'm not a nun. I do date - well, it's been a long time, but I used to have a gay roommate in college. We would tell each other all about our foibles in dating. I learned a lot. So don't leave out the details." She grinned widely. 

 

He shook his head, amazed at his partner. 

 

The phone rang and they went to work afterwards. Mulder hoped Scully was right but she didn't know Skinner was his date. He wasn't about to tell her that unless he was wrong and Skinner did intend to spend time with him. If the big guy actually wanted to date him, then he would tell her. Otherwise, there would be no point and it would just be awkward. 

 

***** 

 

7: 45pm 

 

Mulder drove to his boss's apartment with a heavy heart. He was certain this would be a kiss off. He knew Skinner desired him, but the older man must have realized it was asking too much to work together and have a relationship...or whatever. 

 

Frohike had given him tickets to the next b-ball game at the MCI center, but Mulder didn't want to jump the gun and ask Skinner to go with him if he were going to turn him down tonight. 

 

Mulder sighed heavily. He understood why his boss would have misgivings, but damn, the kiss had been amazing. He already had envisioned a few masturbatory fantasies from that alone. 

 

Just outside the dreaded door, he paused, contemplating just leaving. His kidneys thought better of pissing off his boss, so he knocked. 

 

After a moment, the door opened. Skinner's large frame took up the space well. 

"I wasn't certain what to bring so I brought both." 

 

Mulder handed two bottles of wine to the big man who looked sexy in his dress shirt sans tie, top two buttons open to reveal a small bit of hair and the collar of an undershirt. 

 

"Thank you, Mulder." Skinner opened the door for him, looking at the labels on the bottles. "The red will be perfect for the pasta." 

 

Mulder smelled a delicious blend of spices and tomato sauce in the air and was glad at least he would eat well before given the axe. 

 

"I'm just waiting for the garlic bread to finish, and then everything will be ready." 

 

Mulder nodded, suddenly uncertain what to do with his hands without the wine bottles in them. He followed his boss into the dining room where two plates, a salad bowl and wine glasses stood waiting for them. It looked very comfortable, almost romantic, and Mulder felt a patter of hope in his gut. 

 

Skinner went into the kitchen, putting away the extra wine. Mulder waited for the other man to return. He held a wine bottle opener in his hand so Mulder handed the bottle to him. Skinner opened it then set it down, leaving again to put the opener away. 

 

He returned with a delicious smelling pan of pasta and nodded for Mulder to sit while he served. Mulder sat and watched as Skinner served them both. Then served them the wine. 

 

They ate heartily, passing the garlic bread between them. Mulder watched the big man under his lashes a few times, liking to see Skinner in such a domestic scene. The pasta was wonderful. Mulder rarely ate so well. 

 

When they were finished, Mulder helped clear the dishes and utensils. 

 

Unexpectedly, Skinner stopped Mulder at one point and said, "I have something for you." 

 

Mulder's brows rose with curiosity. He followed Skinner out to the living room. The big man picked something up from behind the end table. It was a flower arrangement. 

 

"This is for you." Mulder nearly laughed at the flush that flooded his boss's face. The older man looked so cute with the extra color to his cheeks. 

 

"The florist, Milly, said there was a special meaning to each flower..." He stopped, looking a bit embarrassed then handed Mulder a card. "It explains what each flower means." 

 

Mulder scanned the card-hope, romance and truth. He looked up at the older man curiously. 

 

"Mulder, I want to tell you...You mean a lot to me but I think we need to slow down." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I just thought it would be a better idea if we take it slow." 

 

Mulder whimpered internally. His cock was definitely saying goodbye. He didn't know what hair was up Walter's ass, but he wasn't about to argue with him. 

 

"Alright." He kept his voice calm though inside he felt like he was dipping overboard. 

 

"It's not that I don't want you, Mulder, I just think that if we do this, I want to do this right. I guess, I'm old fashioned, and want to make sure the person I'm with wants to be with me before I make a commitment." 

 

'Walter has actually said the 'c' word!!' Mulder screamed inside his head. 'I don't know if this is a joke or not. It doesn't seem real.' Before he did something rash, Mulder decided to say something first. 

 

"You really want a committed relationship with me, Walter?" 

 

"Yes, Mulder, I do." 

 

Mulder pondered that for a moment then nodded, looking down at the flowers Walter had given him. They were certainly a lovely arrangement. The florist must have a rare gift. 

 

"I think maybe it's time you started calling me Fox, Walter." 

 

Walter grinned. Things were going just as he wanted.


	4. Part 4

Saturday 

 

Skinner and Mulder had just finished eating dinner on their third 'date'. Mulder was frustrated with how slow things were going but respected Walter's wish to slow things down a bit. He had to jerk off every time he left Walter's apartment. 

 

"There's a great movie on right now. Wanna watch it with me? We can snuggle up on the couch..." Walter suggested. 

 

Mulder smirked at Walter. He'd never just cuddled with anyone while watching something; he much preferred foreplay while watching a movie. Walter had been with a woman too long. He didn't know how to behave with a man. 

 

"What's on?" 

 

"Die Hard...." 

 

Mulder laughed. "Not exactly a cuddling type movie, Walter." 

 

"Oh...right...lemme see..." He grabbed the TV guide from the coffee table. 

Skinner flipped through a few pages..."Good Morning Vietnam?" 

 

Mulder shook his head. "I've seen that several times already, Walter." 

 

"Alright...um, in an hour they will show Taps...." 

 

"Walter, let me see that. I think you're decidedly narrow-minded about movies." 

 

"Geez, thanks." He handed the guide over to Mulder. 

 

"Hm, you have all these channels, Walter?" 

 

"Yeah, there was a special for military...." 

 

"Pleasure channel, Walter? I think I need to come over more often." 

 

Mulder grinned when he saw the older man actually flush with embarrassment. 

 

"I told you it was a special...." 

 

"Yeah, right..." Mulder went back to looking at the guide. "Hey, there's a good one coming on - 'Mona Lisa'." 

 

"Mulder, I knew you were into classics but I didn't think you'd care for some movie from the thirties...." 

 

"No, this movie is from '86. It's about an ex-con who falls for a call girl while driving her to her 'dates'. It's not a romance. It's portrayed too realistically and doesn't end like one." 

 

"Does it have action in it?" 

 

Mulder smiled. "Yeah, sure does and some kinky scenes too." 

 

Walter snorted. "I know now why you want to watch it." 

 

"I didn't get to watch the whole thing - I kept trying to get my hand in my date's pants." 

 

Walter shook his head. 

 

"Alright, if you think I'd like it." 

 

"I'm sure you will." 

 

"Ok, let me put it on." 

 

Walter grabbed the remote and clicked it on then turned to the appropriate channel. The credits of another movie were winding down and then advertisements for the channel appeared. 

 

"Next Mona Lisa, an ex con befriends a high priced call girl after finding a job as a driver for the mob." 

 

"Are you sure I'd like something like this, Mulder?" 

 

"Absolutely." 

 

"Alright. Let me get some refreshments then." 

 

Walter left to gather a couple of beers and some pretzels. Mulder sat comfortably on Walter's sofa, sprawled in such a way as to cause the older man to pause a moment when he reentered the living room. 

 

"Damn, you're way too sexy for your own good, Mulder." 

 

Mulder grinned. "Gimme..." he lifted up a hand for a beer. 

 

Walter handed him one then set the pretzels down on the coffee table as the movie began. 

 

Walter had just sat down close to the sprawling Mulder and taken a swig of his beer when he saw a name he was familiar with. 

 

"Bob Hoskins? Is that why you think I'd like this movie? An aging bald guy is in it so therefore I'd like it?" 

 

"You're far sexier than Hoskins, Walter." 

 

Walter grinned. 

 

"Really, it's a good movie. The plot is intriguing, I promise." 

 

"Alright." 

 

Walter settled back and let Mulder snuggle up against him as he grabbed some pretzels. Mulder put a pretzel against Walter's lips who opened up and ate. He was doing his best not to be distracted from the movie, wanting to see if the movie was as good as Mulder claimed. 

 

Just then the phone rang and Mulder jumped up, "I'll get it." 

 

"Mulder...maybe I should...." 

 

"Nonsense, Walter, watch the movie." 

 

Walter tried to watch the movie and listen to Mulder at the same time. 

 

"Skinner's residence...yeah, he's busy at the moment...OK will do. Bye," 

 

"Who was that?" 

 

"Kersh-said he'd talk to you Monday since you're 'entertaining.'" 

 

"Great." 

 

"Does he usually call you on the weekends?" 

 

"No, but if it was important I'm sure he would've insisted I talk to him." 

 

"Alright..." 

 

They settled back on the couch and started watching the movie again, this time Mulder was a little distant from Walter. He pouted a bit, bored with the movie already. Damn what he wouldn't do to be allowed just to do more than touch and kiss Walter. 

 

Walter shifted on the couch, getting into the movie now, and really wanted to see what would happen to the relationship budding between George and Simone. He could understand the frustration the man was feeling, wanting to be with someone who gave herself away for money. 

 

At one point, Mulder moved closer, and his hand innocently ran down one of Walter's thighs. Walter was about to shift away when the hand slid into one of his and he felt such a feeling of warmth and sweetness fill him, he smiled. They sat there watching the rest of the movie like that until at one point, the other hand began to move towards his belt. 

 

Walter grabbed the offensive hand in his free one and kissed it. 

 

"Later, Mulder." 

 

Mulder sighed heavily but laid his head against Walter's broad shoulder and watched the movie. When the movie ended, Walter sighed and said, "You were right, I did like that one." 

 

Mulder didn't say anything so Walter turned a bit and saw that his agent had fallen asleep on him. He looked so beautiful and peaceful that Walter didn't have the heart to wake him. 

 

"Come on, Dopey, time for bed." Walter rose slowly; hoping not to wake his agent then lifted him up easily and carried him upstairs. Walter removed Mulder's shoes and pants then tucked him inside the bed. He did the same of himself, taking off his shirt and leaving his undershirt on and boxers. 

 

Walter climbed into bed next to the sleeping man and cuddled up close, so glad he could hold a warm body as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

***** 

 

Mulder woke and wondered what had happened and where he was. It had been a long time since he'd slept so peacefully without waking up in the middle of the night. He remembered the movie, and laying his head on Walter's shoulder. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep on the big guy. He moved his hips a bit and nearly gasped aloud at the long column of flesh that teased his back. He grinned. 

 

Walter wanted to wait, huh? thought Mulder deviously. Let's see about that. 

Inching himself up, he let that thick column of heated flesh slip down and lodge itself into the crack of his ass. With a practiced movement, Mulder slowly masturbated that delicious bit of meat. 

 

Walter moaned and Mulder grinned but then Walter woke and pulled away. It was Mulder's turn to moan. 

 

"Mm, sorry about that," murmured Walter when Mulder turned to him. 

 

Walter paused, looking at the sleep rumpled Mulder. He realized that he could do with more sleep rumpled Mulders in his bed. Mulder's hair was all over the place, his lips were poutier than he'd ever seen them, and his eyes were heavy lidded. 

 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Walter. I want you." 

 

Walter sighed, and began, "Mulder...." 

 

Mulder cut Walter off by kissing him. Walter was too weak to pull away from a wanton Mulder who was deliciously warm in his arms, even with morning breath. 

Walter finally pulled away to say, "Mulder, please, we need to talk..."


End file.
